The Powerpuff Girls and Gaurdians Meet
by xLightDarknessStarrx
Summary: Okay so I was thinking what would happen in the girls meet the Guardians, well here ya go.
1. Chapter 1

Kaoru's P.O.V

"Powerpuff girls Z!" Peach-y shouted. I looked at my two best friends, and smirked. We raised our hands and gave her some bogus excuse then ran out and down the hall way, to the roof. We all transformed and opened our compacts.

"Who is Peach?" I asked. To be honest, I was actually excited. I couldn't wait to pound down the monster or villain. Hey, it got me out of English, although Blossom looked mad about it.

"It's a new villain!" He said, "But he doesn't have black Z-ray energy! He's…" He thought about it. "Other worldly." He said. I looked at the girls, who shrugged.

"Where is he?" Blossom asked.

"Downtown, hurry girls!" He said, and with that we snapped our compacts shut and flew to downtown, were the Rowdyruffs met up with us. We nodded, and looked at the villain. He was really pale, almost gray with black gray hair and golden eyes. He opened his hand and black sand seeped from it and a small black horse formed in his palm. He let it go and it began running at little kids and grown adults like a mad horse.

"Hey!" Bubbles shouted, and he snapped back, surprised, to see us flying, more in shock I believe. "That wasn't nice." She said, and he smirked at her. "At all." She said through clenched teeth.

"So? That's what I was made to do. I was made out of fear, and hatred, little girl." He said, looking at us all. "Who are you?" He asked confusion on his face.

"The Powerpuff Girls Z, and Rowdyruff Boys Z!" Brick said, glaring at him. The man smirked. "Who are you?" Brick asked, glaring.

"Pitch." He said, looking at us all. "Pitch Black." He said, and then smirked, and I was rammed by boomerang.

I slowly turned around, and glared at the direction it came from. I saw an old man, a crazy lady with a weird outfit, a man basically made of gold, a guy our age, and a bunny, who smirked at me and was probably six feet tall, human sized. I glared. "Is this yours?" I asked, holding the boomerang.

"It appears so, shelia." He said, and I glared. "Can you give it back to me?" He asked, still smirking. I looked at the boomerang in my hand.

"No, I don't think I can." I said, smirking. "I'd rather throw it." I said, evilly smiling.

"BC play nice." Butch cautioned me.

"Oh shut up," I said, and he smirked before taking the boomerang. "Hey give it!" I said and tackled him, hard. We crashed to the ground, creating a crater. I beat on his chest, surprising the new guys, Bubbles flew down and tried to pry me off of Butch, who finally surrendered the boomerang to me. "Thank you." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hehe." Butch said. I glared then stepped on his stomach. He grunted, and I smirked.

"Now say sorry." I said.

"Okay," He said, with a sad look in his eyes. "I'm sorry Buttercup." He said. I smiled and helped him up.

"Where was I?" I asked, putting the boomerang tip on the edge of my chin. "Oh yeah. Hey kangaroo!" I said, to the bunny and he glared while the others cracked up.

"What?" He spat at me, and I smirked.

"Fetch." I said, and threw the boomerang as hard as I could. It hit him in the jaw, and hard. He grunted, and rubbed his jaw, the boomerang in his hand. "Now, be a good lil' bunny and sit there while we handle the villain." I said, in a mocking voice.

"BC!" I heard Bubbles shout and I turned around to see the sand wrapping up my teammates.

"Oh heck to the no!" I said, and glared. "Gravitation Drive!" I shouted and threw the green energy at Pitch, making him drop the guys and girls. They flew to me. I flew at Pitch, hitting and kicking as fast as I could, I could feel my energy swelling inside me. He managed to catch my foot and slung me at a building.

"Buttcercup!" I heard Bubbles shout. "Bubble Popper." She shrieked in a shrill like soprano voice. Butch flew over to me, and helped me up. I nodded and we linked arms, and flew in a circular rotation, soon both of our green energy surrounded us in a hurricane and we made our way over to Pitch.

"What's that?" I heard the rabbit ask.

"The twin tornado!" Brick shouted. "Blossom c'mon!" He said, and I knew they linked arms and had made their way over to our tornado. The blues did the same.

"Ack!" I heard Pitch say. We went over him and he was lifted into the tornado and we used our energies to beat him, he was on the ground, wimp and broken, we all flew to the ground. Butch still holding one of my hands. I rubbed my head.

"Killer headache, but was totally worth it." I said, smiling. Butch nodded, and so did the rest of the guys.

"Who are you?" The bearded man asked who had a Russian accent.

"Well, were the Powerpuff Girls Z and Rowdyruff Boys Z, of course." Bubbles said, while Boomer made sure she wasn't hurt. "I'm fine Boomie." She said, giggling. Boomer sighed and then we heard the faint bell of the school.

"I totally forgot!" Blossom shouted, sending the people into a mode of where they looked like they were ready to fight.

"What? Someone else?" The bunny asked.

"No kangaroo." I said, and he glared. "Something much worse." They looked at us and we shouted.

"SCHOOL!" We said. The teenage boy tilted his head as we were in panic. "C'mon we'll make it in time!" Bubbles said. Momoko had a nervous breakdown, Brick was trying to calm her down, while I was debating of flying back or ditching.

"Momo-" I tried to say, but she kept freaking out. "BLOSSOM!" I shouted and she finally looked at me. "Listen, we have two choices." I said and held up my hand. "One, we could go to school and get bored to death." I said, "Or two, we could go to the candy store, then go to the movies, then go to the skate park." I finished. "Who's with me?" I asked.

"I am!" They all said.

"Oh I almost forgot." Blossom said. "Who are you five?" She asked, smiling.

"I am Santa Claus, or North. That's Tooth Fairy, Sand Man, Bunnymund, and Jack Frost." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Last time I checked, Santa doesn't have tattoos or carry swords around." I said, North chuckled.

"Yes, I forgot how humans always belie-" He was cut off by Bunnymund.

"What do you mean?" He asked, and I raised an eyebrow. "Do you actually believe who we are?" He asked looking me in the eyes.

"Ah, dur!" I said, rolling my eyes. "We always believed in you guys. Haven't we girls?" I asked my two best friends, they nodded. "Although," I said looking Bunnymund up and down. "I half expected you to be some cuddly creature." I said, then smirked. "Instead you're the Easter Kangaroo." I chuckled with Butch, while Bunnymund glared at us. "Okay girls I say we transform then go to the candyshop, what about you boys?" I asked.

"Sure, just so I can tease you when you're not in Buttercup form." Butch said, elbowing me. I anime sweat dropped.  
"Oh joy." I said sarcastically, while the Easter Kangaroo smirked.

"Powered Buttercup!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Strong Butch!"

"Electrified Boomer!"

"Hard Brick!" We all shouted, and the light blinded the other guys and when they vanished they were surprised to see us, as teens.

"C'mon Ka-or-u-chan. Let's go to the skate park." Sanaki smirked grabbing my hand.

"Shut up Sanaki!" I shouted, and he laughed, and I pounced on him, "For that you give me a piggy back ride." I said. He smirked and grabbed my legs.

"Okay, let's go!" He said. He began running fast, and I smiled as the wind wiped through my shoulder length hair, with the others following close by.

* * *

**Me: R&R please? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Chapta 2 :3**

**Jack: She doesn;t own the gaurdians,**

**Pitch: Or me, although I'm not in this chapter,**

**PPGZ + RRBZ: Or us! But does own the fanfic.**

**All: So R + R**

* * *

Miyako's P.O.V

Unlike Kaoru, and Blossom who was racing each other on the backs of our counterparts, Kaike and I were walking with the so called "myths". "So," I said to North, and he looked at me. "You guys seem to know Pitch, who is he? And why is he in Tokyo city?" I asked. His forehead creased into wrinkles. He sighed, and gave me a look my grandma usually gave me when she couldn't tell me something that pained her. I stopped and put my hand on his shoulder, surprising him. "I know it's a secret," I said, and they all looked at me. "but we, the protectors of Tokyo must know, we were basically made just to protect the citizens of this town." I said, and I knew I had sadness in my eyes, 'cause Kaike put his hand on my shoulder. My hand dropped and I gave him a small smile.

"Child, you sound, so grown up for your age." He said, I smiled wider, blushing a little, since I knew this. "But we will tell you when we get to the park." He said. I nodded. I could be patient, as long as it would help us in the end.

"Tell me more about yourselves." I said, then bowed respectfully. "I wish to know of the people that we will soon fight along with." I said, coming up, a smile on my face. North, and the others smiled and they began talking about themselves. When we got to the candy shop I was in complete awe. They were guardians of the children. And they was protecting them from Pitch Black. "That's fascinating." I said, smiling.

"Miyako!" Kaoru said, and I snapped up and scanned the area, on high alert.

"Yes?" I asked, my eyes still scanning. She gave me a look.

"Chill, Miyako." She said, "They're having a karaoke contest, Momoko and I are joining in, wanna be with us?" She asked, smiling I smiled.

"Of course." I said, and skipped in with the others trailing behind. When we skipped in Momoko winked at us and Kaoru and me made our way to the stage.

**Momoko:**

You were my conscience

So solid, now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart goIt's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new oneAnd come back for the hope that you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster, eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder how we survive?

Well, now that you're gone, the world is ours

**Kaoru:**

I'm only humanI've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor I'm just collecting your victims

And they're getting stronger

I hear them calling

(Calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster, eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder how we survive? Well, now that you're gone, the world is ours

**Miyako: **

Well, you thought of strength and solutions

But I like the tension

And not always knowing the answers

But you're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

** All:**

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster, eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder how we survive?

Well, now that you're gone the world

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster, eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder how we survive?

Well, now that you're gone, the world is ours.

The song finished, we hadn't sung together in a while. I smiled at the girls. I could feel stares at us while the other people cheered. I looked at the ground and giggled. The guardians mouths were practically on the floor. I'll admit it, Momoko and Kaoru had good voices. I had an okay one. But it wasn't like theirs. We hoped down and went to pick out some candy and I got some red licorice with some jaw breakers. We walked out, me eating my licorice, Kaike eating some little candy, and the others whatever they bought. The guardians were silent the whole way to the movie. When we got there, we watched Madea's Big Happy Family. I cried when that lady died. Kaike hugged me and after that we went to the park. "So North," I said. "Ready to tell me?" I asked, he smiled.

"Sure." He said. He launched into the story of how five years ago, when we were thirteen, they defeated Pitch Black. But he came back after being off the chart for a while, since they couldn't pinpoint his current location, and apparently he came back during those five years, that's how they couldn't detect him. When he finally appeared, he was in Europe slowly making his way to Japan. Tokyo city to be precise. He wanted to spread his nightmares here, in hope that it would throw them off his trail. I nodded. "Basically he's trying to get the kids to not believe in us any more." He said, a sad look on their faces. I sighed.

"Well, we'll help you guys, won't we guys?" I asked, and they agreed.

"Okay, Sanaki," Kaoru said, "ready to board?" She asked, then looked at Jack. "Do you know how to board?" She asked, and he shook his head. "We'll teach ya." She said then pulled out her skateboard. She threw it on the ground with Sanaki's and they looked each other in the eye.

"Are you two going out?" Bunnymund asked, "You two would make a great pair." He said, smirking at Kaoru who chucked her board at him, and it rolled back.

"Shut up!" They both said, then glared at each other.

"Let's just teach frosty to board." Sanaki said, obviously jealous that Kaoru asked him to join.

"Hey, at least he's not a perv like you and Ace." She said. He smirked and then tackled her. "Get offa me!" She shouted, before pushing him off and getting up. "You perv!" She said, rubbing her head. She glared, and got up, kicked her board up and put it under her arm. "Are we gonna teach him or what?" She asked. He shrugged, and they began teaching Jack to skate.

"That was nice Bunnymund." I said, high-fiving his paw. "You got Kaoru where it counts," I said and he gave me a confused look. "Her feelings." I said, and he nodded and looked at the two teens teaching the legend to skate board.

* * *

**Me: R&R**

**Jack: Pwease?**

**Miyako: *puppy dog eyes***


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Surprise! This is gonna be Bunnymund's P.O.V!**

** Bunnymund: EH?! NUUUU!**

** Me: I own nothing, 'scept for ideas and this fanfic ^^**

** Bunnymund: Help meh (\(OnO)/) (- flying penguin :3)**

** Me: Shed up. :3 Read NAO!**

* * *

**Bunnymund's: P.O.V**

These mortals were really amusing, especially one that was given the name Kaoru. I watched as she got on her skateboard and pumped her feet against the ground, and was surprised when she was going really fast she put her foot on the board, and skated around obstacles. She came back, making an abrupt halt, her green hat almost jerking off her rat nest of her hair. She smirked at Frost. "Think ya can do that now?" She asked. Frost looked paler then usual and I began to crack up. "C'mon Frostie, it's easier than it looks." She said, "Even Kangaroo agrees with me." She said, and I glared, while Frost cracked up as usual whenever I was made fun of. She smirked, and I glared some more.

"Shed up, hedgehog." I said, and Sanaki cracked up, and Kaoru faintly blushed, and glared. She stuck her tongue out, and I rolled my eyes. "You're so mature, Kaoru, were'd ya get it from?" I asked sarcastically, while Sanaki chuckled again.

"I get it from the best, don't I Sanaki?" She said, and Sanaki shrugged.

"I guess." He said, at that moment their belts beeped. And when I mean beep, I mean BEEP BEEP BEEP! But maybe that's just because I have animal hearing.

"C;mon guys!" Momoko shouted, and they ran and we followed them. "Ready?" She asked, and they all nodded.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_ Hard Brick!_

_ Rolling Bubbles!_

_ Electrifying Boomer!_

_ Powered Buttercup!_

_ Strong Butch!_

They shouted and the same lights, baby blue, light pink, light green, dark blue, blood red, and dark green. When the light disappeared the girls went into poses and so did the boys.

"Powerpuff Girls Z!"

"Rowdyruff Boys Z!" They said, Buttercup opened her compact.

"Who are where Peach-y?" She asked, a slight glint of excitement and happiness in her eyes.

"The Gangreen Gang and downtown. Remember be easy on them, BC." A voice said, in a playful tone.

"I will make no such promises." She said, and the others chuckled along with us. She shut it and they looked at us. "Can you guys fly?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, and North nodded.

"I have sleigh hidden." He said, and she nodded.

"Just follow us!" Bubbles said, smiling her cheerful smile. They flew into the air, and we ran to the sleigh, with North's cloaking device on it, and we got in, following the girls and the boys.

"Ya know." Frost said, "I think you and Buttercup would get along if you let yourselves." He said, I shrugged.

"Maybe if she wasn't so full of herself." I said, he gave me a glance, before we landed and we saw BC. We got out, and these teenagers that had green skin looked at her, then us.

"Yo, who invited the relics?" The little one said.

"What did you say?" I asked, grabbing my boomerang.

"Shut up Kangaroo!" BC said, looking back at me, a smile on her face, her eyes narrowed. She had changed from what seemed like good doer to evil doer, we stepped back, and she looked back at the five boys. "Who wants to wrestle?" She asked, and we heard her knuckles crack. My ears twitched.

"Sit back and watch the show." We heard Bubbles whisper. "She had a bone to pick with them since Ace almost destroyed me and Blossom. He used her feelings, that's why she seems so cold now." She said, and I looked at BC who was fighting them, and was winning.

"Ack!" We suddenly heard her say, as the big one threw her into a building. I took a step forward but felt Bubbles hand on my arm. I looked back and she pointed. I saw BC get up, but she seemed a little tired, and sad almost. She swung her hammer at him and missed, she fell to the ground, the leader looking at her.

"Aw, what's wrong Buttercup?" He asked in a teasing voice. "Can't handle the bug boys anymore?" He asked, then in one that was sinister. "Or did your true feelings about me get to your head?" He asked, and her eyes opened and she glared at him.

"Shmm uhh." She said, mumbling so low that I couldn't hear.

"What?" He said, "Say that a little louder babe." He said,

"I said," She said louder. "SHUT UP!" She flew at a dangerously fast pace landing punches and kicks anywhere that she could, and he coughed when she stopped, he fell to his knees, and she whipped around, glaring at the others. "Who's next?" She asked, the remaining gang members looked at one another. They ran to Ace and picked him up then ran away. "That's what I thought." She muttered, before falling to her knees.

"Buttercup!" Her friends shouted and ran to her in panic. "Are you okay?!" Bubbles asked. "You're never like this! You never ever fell after you beat them, instead you're ready to go celebrate or something. What's wrong?!" She asked, and Buttercup looked up and sighed.

"Tired I guess." She said, before passing out, her head landed on my feet. I sighed. Butch tried to pick her up, and failed. He sighed.

"She weighs a ton." He muttered under his breath. I looked at him, "Hey can you try getting her up?" He asked. I shrugged, and picked her up. He was right about one thing, she did weigh a lot, and that was probably because when you're asleep you're basically dead weight, so it makes it harder for people to move you around.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The lab," Blossom said, "It's just a couple blocks away from here." She said, and began walking, showing us the way to the lab. When we got there, a robot dog and boy and a grown man was waiting for us.

"What happened?!" The dog screamed, and I was surprised.

"Peach-y shh!" Blossom said. "BC passed out after she fought the GGG." She said. "So Bunnymund here carried her back home." She explained.

"Okay.." The boy said. "Well I'm Ken, and this is my dad, Professor Utonium." He said, and looked at me. "Wow a grown bunny, I take it that you're the Easter Bunny," He said, and I nodded, he looked at North. "You must be Santa Claus." He said, "The Tooth Fairy. Jack Frost, and Sand Man." He said, they nodded. "Well…" He said. "Want something to eat or drink?" They began telling him what they wanted and thanked him. I sat on the couch, BC still in my arms, they didn't tell me where to put her, so I held her instead. I looked at her. She was different when she was asleep than awake. She seemed like she was peaceful. Suddenly some sand appeared and it showed her running, she seemed happy, and then it showed her family, and her friends. I watched her dream, until it showed the guardians, and her teasing us and all of us going to the park. The sand disappeared and I knew she was waking up, so Blossom distracted me with talking to me. When she woke up, she did it slowly. Her eyes opened, and when she realized she was in my arms and lap she freaked out. She climbed off of me and into the floor, backing up, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh.." She said, then shook her head. "Never mind, I don't wanna know." I smirked.

* * *

**Me: R&R **

** Bunnymund: Did I have to carry her?**

** BC: Yeah did he?**

** Me: Yesh, I wanted him to, just to see peoples reactions. ^^**

** Bunnymund: *Whispering* I think she lost it.**

** BC: *Whispering* I think so to.**

** Me: -.-**

** BC: Uh...BYE! *runs away with Bunnymund***


End file.
